Hank Pym
Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym ist ein Insektenforscher und Physiker, der die Pym-Partikel entdeckt und den Ant-Man-Anzug erfunden hat. Eine Weile lang arbeitete er für S.H.I.E.L.D., anschließend gründete er seine eigene Firma Pym Technologies. Leben Ant-Man Hank Pym entdeckte in den 1970ern oder 1980ern die sogenannten Pym-Partikel. Sie sorgen dafür, dass die Distanz zwischen den Molekülen eines Objekts verringert werden kann und dieses so geschrumpft und vergrößert werden kann. Mit dieser Technologie entwickelte er den Ant-Man-Anzug. Außerdem baute er ein Gerät, durch das man mit Ameisen kommunizieren und sie kontrollieren kann. 1987 stießen die Sowjets in Ostberlin auf eine von HYDRA gebaute Technologie. Damit sie sie nicht nützen könnten, entschied sich S.H.I.E.L.D., die Technologie zu stehlen. Howard Stark ging zu Hank Pym und bat ihn darum, den Ant-Man-Anzug für die Mission ausborgen zu können. Pym wollte den Anzug allerdings niemandem anderen geben, weshalb Peggy Carter ihn schließlich überredete, selbst nach Berlin zu gehen. Pym schlich sich in das Haus der Radikalen, zerstörte die Technologie und befreite einen Gefangenen der Truppe. Dabei erkannte er, dass diese eine Splittergruppe von HYDRA war, die überlebt hatte. Pym kehrte in die USA zurück und Stark bedankte sich bei ihm für den Einsatz. Da wurde Hank Pym klar, dass es so viel mehr Probleme auf der Welt gab, und entschied sich, seine Einsätze als Superheld fortzuführen.Ant-Man Prelude (Offizieller MCU-Comic) Für seine Ehefrau Janet baute Hank einen zweiten Anzug, der über Flügel verfügte ("The Wasp"). Bei einer Mission zur Zerstörung einer sowjetischen Kampfrakete schrumpfte sich Janet mitsamt der Bombe auf subatomare Größe und verschwand im "Quantum-Land" (oder auch: Quantum Realm). Hank versuchte in den folgenden 10 Jahren, das Quantum-Land zu verstehen und zu studieren, um Janet befreien zu können, doch fand keine Lösung. Durch sein Verhalten entfremdete er sich immer mehr von seiner Tochter Hope. Er entschied sich, nie wieder den Ant-Man-Anzug zu tragen. Weil S.H.I.E.L.D. aber nicht auf die Technologie verzichten wollte, versuchten sie, sie nachzubauen. Als Hank das bemerkte, konfrontierte er Peggy Carter, Howard Stark und Agent Mitchell Carson. Er machte klar, dass niemand die Partikel benützen würde, solange er lebe. Als Carson eine abfällige Bemerkung darüber machte, dass Hank seine Frau nicht beschützen konnte, schlug Hank ihn ins Gesicht. Kurz darauf gründete Hank seine Firma Pym Technologies. Obwohl er seine Arbeit zu den Pym-Partikeln unter Verschluss hielt und nicht in die Firma einbrachte, beschäftigte sich Pym Technologies ebenfalls mit Nanotechnologien. Die Firma wurde ein Riesenerfolg und Pym Millionär. Er stellte einen Assistenten an, in dem er großes Potential sah – doch später erkannte er sich selbst in Darren Cross wieder und befürchtete, dass Cross selbst auf die Pym-Partikel stoßen könnte. Alle Gerüchte über seine Abenteuer als Ant-Man stritt Pym unterdessen als "Urban Legend" ab. Jahre später hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen Pym und Cross drastisch verschlechtert. Schließlich konnte Cross eine Mehrheit der Aufsichtsräte überzeugen, Pym als CEO abzusetzen. Die entscheidete Stimme fiel dabei Hope zu, die sich auf Cross' Seite schlug. Daraufhin zog sich Hank aus der Firma zurück. 2015 lud Cross Pym zu einer Präsentation in die Firma ein. Dort stellte er den Yellowjacket-Anzug vor, eine Rekonstruktion des Ant-Man-Anzugs. Den Investoren präsentierte er den Anzug als Militärobjekt, durch den eine Armee einen großen Vorteil über Gegner erlangen würde. Wie später herauskommen sollte, waren die potentiellen Käufer von HYDRA – ausgerechnet angeführt von Mitchell Carson, der all die Jahre lang ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Maulwurf gewesen war. Hank entschloss sich, den Yellowjacket-Anzug aus seiner Firma zu stehlen. Dafür heuerte er den Meisterdieb Scott Lang an. Ant-Man and the Wasp Aufgrund der Ereignisse vom Civil War in denen Scott sich den Avengers von Team Captain America im Kampf gegen Team Iron Man anschloss, wurden Hope und Hank, welche nach Scotts Ausflug in den Quantum Realm damit beschäftigt waren einen Tunnel in diesen zu bauen, zur Flucht gezwungen und mussten aus diesem Grund mit dem schrumpfbaren Gebäude in dem sich Hanks Labor befand ständig in Bewegung bleiben. Bei einem Testlauf des Tunnels konnte dieser einige Sekunden offen bleiben, woraufhin sie von Scott angerufen wurden, da dieser genau in diesem Moment einen Traum hatte in welchem er Janet sah. Hank schlussfolgerte dass Janet Scott bei dessen Ausflug in den Quantum Realm eine Nachricht in den Kopf gesetzt haben könnte, welche durch die kurzzeitige Öffnung des Quantum Realms aktiviert wurde. Daraufhin entführte Hope Scott aus seinem Haus und entfernte seine Fußfessel. Hope musste allerdings erstmal eine letzte Komponente für den Tunnel von ihrem Lieferanten Sonny Burch besorgen, bevor man den Tunnel erneut öffnen konnte. Dieser hatte allerdings herausgefunden dass es sich bei seinen Kunden um Hank Pym und Hope van Dyne handelte und wollte das Labor kaufen. Nachdem Hope Sonny Burch' Schergen besiegt hatte, kam die mysteriöse Ghost und nahm das Gerät an sich. Hank gab in diesem Moment Scott den Prototyp eines neuen Ant-Man Anzuges und er half Hope Ghost vermeintlich in die Flucht zu schlagen, jedoch nahm diese das Gerät mit und bedrohte auch Hank, so dass dieser ihr das Labor geben musste. Mit der Hilfe von Hanks altem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Arbeitskollegen Bill Foster gelang es ihnen Ghost aufzuspüren, allerdings arbeitete diese mit Bill Foster zusammen, welcher Hank, Hope und Scott in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Foster erklärte ihnen dass sie Janet der Quanten-Energie, welche sie in den 30 Jahren Aufenthalt im Quantum Realm erhalten hatte, entziehen wollten, um Ghost zu heilen. Es gelang ihnen allerdings das Labor wieder an sich zu reißen, da Hank eine Herzattacke vorgegaukelt hat. Daraufhin flüchteten sie und öffneten den Tunnel, woraufhin Janet durch Scott Kontakt zu Hank und Hope aufnahm. Sie zeigte ihnen wie man sie aus dem Quantum Realm holen konnte, allerdings wurden sie kurz darauf zur Flucht gezwungen, da das FBI das Gebäude umstellt hatte, woraufhin Hank und Hope festgenommen wurden. Es gelang Scott die beiden aus der FBI Dienststelle zu befreien, woraufhin dieser Ghost ablenkte, während Hank in den Quantum Realm ging um seine Frau zu retten. Dort traf er im letzten Moment auf diese und als Luis das Labor wieder auf volle Größe schrumpfen lief, gelang es Hank und Janet wieder volle Größe zu erreichen, woraufhin Janet Ghost temporär heilen konnte. Als Hank, Janet und Hope Scott in der Post Credit Scene in den Quantum Realm schickten, um dort Heilungsteilchen für Ghost zu besorgen, verwehten Hank, Janet und Hope durch Thanos' finger schnipsen. Avengers: Endgame Die Auslöschung von Hank Pym und seiner Frau Janet wurden durch Hulks Fingerschnipsen rückgängig gemacht. Nach Tony Starks Tod wurde er, bei seiner Farm begraben und Hank und Janet waren bei seiner Bestattung anwesend. Ant-Man 3 Trivia *Im Film Thor sagt Erik Selvig zu Jane Foster, er habe schon von S.H.I.E.L.D. gehört – ein Freund habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht. Kevin Feige hat bestätigt, dass dieser angesprochene Freund Hank Pym ist. *Dr. Hank Pym hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im Comic Tales to Astonish #27. 1968 nahm er als erster die Identität des Yellowjackets an, da er mit Ant-Man unzufrieden war. Danach nahm er noch die Identitäten des Giant-Mans, Goliath und, nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Janet in Secret Invasion, sogar die der Wasp an. Traurige Berühmtheit erlangte der seelisch beeinträchtigte Dr. Pym, als er als Yellowjacket das Vertrauen der anderen Avengers zurückgewinnen wollte, indem er einen Roboter auf sie hetzt, den er als strahlender Held zerstören wollte. Darüber hinaus schlug er seine Frau Janet, als sie von seinen Plänen erfuhr und ihn davon abbringen wollte. *Im Comic war er der Erschaffer von Ultron und wurde später sogar zu Ultron, da er Teile seines Körpers durch Maschinen ersetzte und diese durch Ultron übernommen wurden. Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Hank Pym es:Henry Pym (Tierra-616) nl:Wasp (Henry Pym) pt-br:Hank Pym ru:Хэнк Пим Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Ant-Man and the Wasp Kategorie:Ant-Man 3 Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame